Tales of the Nova cats
by Leaf0nthewind
Summary: Weeks before the Vytel festival northern and southern gateships arrive at the planet to establish trading relations with the peaceful planet. So they send their best gear pilots in training to train along side the hunters of the four kingdoms. Follow the Nova cats an elites team of gear pilots as they train and fight along side teams RWBY and JNPR. *Disclaimer I own nothing!*


Prologue

Terra Nova:

6123

1300 hours

Morgan's POV:

As the Voyager began to meet up with the Seeker, I wondered if what the astronomers found was real. What they claimed to have found was a planet that is exactly like earth but inhabited by a separate and independent group of colonist, meaning no concordant! So now the North and South have gone into a frenzy to restore the old gateships, and sign a cease fire so they can go and establish trading agreements with them, so they can hopefully find a new source of water for everyone! So here I am walking threw a centuries old gateship headed to a planet that may or may not have drinkable water after all. "So do you think what they said about the planet is true?" I looked behind me and found my friend Scott Kavalla behind me. "Think the North will keep their word about the cease fire?" I asked looking out to the Seeker. "How do they even know it's inhabited by anyone? It could just be a floating green rock in the middle of space, and then what would be the point of bringing any of us cadets along?" I half complained, half asked. "We found some old records about the planet left over from the War of the Alliance in an old earth base. As for a reason as to what we would do if it wasn't inhabited; well we could probably get some decent survival training off of it." Scott replied. I mulled it over in my head for a minute before I said "Yeah I guess you're right, but about that cease fire-"Scott cut me off before I could finish, "Morgan you need to get off this whole will the cease fire last deal, your paranoia is showing. Plus you are the duelist for the 24th training regiment, and already got inducted into the order of Charon! What do you have to be afraid of?" Scott asked. I reached up to the collar of my pilot's jacket to feel the two black skull markers there. I shivered slightly as I try to shake the memories from my mind, I don't think Scott noticed." Yeah I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just paranoid from my days in the badlands" Scott agrees "Yeah that's probably right," he said putting his arm on my back, "come on let's go to the bar and steal a drink." He but a little bit of emphasis on the word steal as we were still underage, "Alright, but if we get caught I'm telling them that I tried to stop you." I told him. "Deal" he replied.

Arthur's POV:

As I sat in the barracks on the gateship Seeker as it met up with the voyager to prepare to leave for the tannhauser gate, looking out the window I said to myself with a sigh "What am I doing up here?" "Exploring a brave new world? Or at least that's what the media says." I turned around to see my father standing in the doorway to the barracks. "I'm hardly needed for that, but might I suggest a scientist for that job." I replied as wittingly as I can, "Plus let's remember we no next to nothing about this planet" I got up from the bunk and walked over to him. "On the contrary we know quite a lot from the information that the-"I cut him off "But how do we know that we can trust the southern heretics? All they do is lie and this all may be some elaborate trap!" I all but shouted at him, "So that's what this is about? You're ever lacking trust for the south? Well although you're not without a reason for concern, do you know the resources they expended to remove these gateships from the control of the black talons, and restore them to they're full functioning capacity, that's too much work and not enough pay off for your theory to be correct." My hands tightened into fist as my anger grew "But father they're our sworn enemies!" I countered, but it held no ground with him "No buts about it kid. As of now you're going to have to learn to trust them for the time being. If not for your mission for your faith." he said gesturing to the blue crescent tattooed onto his forehead, "Faith is taking the first step even if you can't see the full staircase." I opened my hands and turned back to the direction of my bunk, "Very well… Commander" I said walking back to my bunk and sitting on it. By the time I had made it there he had already left the barracks and my friend Alex Corde had walked taking his place, "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur! Guess what!" Let me see how can I be a complete ass? "Hell's frozen over?" He just looked at me like really dude? Had to kill my mood? "No" he replied "I found a way into the girl's dorm without tripping the security system." Yeah I knew exactly how this was going to end in tears, "You're on your own kid." I told him. "Fine! As a lazy tailor would say, suit yourself." And he walked out of the room.


End file.
